Guess
by TheDisguisedFairy
Summary: Drew and May play a simple game. CS Also this is dedicated to MelodicWaters!


**I know that I should probably be updating, but I also do owe my dear reviewer this story, so this is for you MelodicWaters!**

* * *

May was going on her way to her next contest and all that was in her way was a forest. Simple, right? Wrong, to May this was possibly one of the worst possible things in the world! She was lost and not to mention she just came back from Sinnoh. It was too bad she lost, though. If she'd won that ribbon she'd be one step closer to her fifth ribbon plus on the bonus side it'd be a ribbon from a whole new region!

May looked at the map on her Pokétch. She growled in frustration, "Why are these stupid things so confusing!" She stomped off into a direction that might've been her north, south, west, or east. She didn't care. She just needed to get out of this wretched forest. She had been traveling with Solidad, Drew, and Harley, but they were already at Cherrygrove City. If only she hadn't gone to Sinnoh to waste her time trying to win a ribbon she couldn't get, but at least it was nice to see Ash and Brock again. It was also fun to meet Dawn.

"You know it's not healthy to walk around in circles over and over?" A familiar arrogant voice said. May looked to her left where she thought the voice came from, but was disappointed to see no one there.

"I'm to your right. Are you deaf now?" May looked to her left to see the familiar chartreuse hair that she'd grown fond of over the short time she'd known him.

"No, it's just confusing when sounds are in forests. They're harder to tell directions from." She argued back. She knew it was pointless, but this was almost a daily routine with Drew now.

"You do know that there's a path just past those trees, right?" He replied as if he didn't hear her. She walked to the trees wishing he were wrong, but at the same time right. He was. May groaned. Stupid complicated Pokétch apps are just so complicated!

"I should say that I'm surprised, but this is so typical of you." Drew flicked his hair.

"Is not! I only get lost in forests when I want to!" May argued back.

"When you want to? That makes so much sense." Drew scoffed.

"Yeah! Hey, is Cherrygrove City close?" May's stomach growled.

"What if I said no?" Drew smirked causing May to flush.

"Then I'd make you take me there." She replied.

"I'll take that offer." Drew said. May gave him a questioning look, but didn't reply. Drew got onto the path as well as May.

"Hey, want to play a game?" May suggested.

"What kind of game?" Drew replied.

"I don't know. A guessing game?" She shrugged.

"Okay, how do you play?" Drew flipped his hair again.

"You just ask a question and the other person answers, duh!" May scoffed.

"Okay, I'll go first because I'm just that great. What's my favorite color?"

"Um, green?" May guessed noticing Drew's unnatural green hair.

"No, and that's pretty much like me saying your favorite color is brown." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Is it red?" May guessed.

"No."

"Blue?"

"No."

"Pink."

"Are you even trying? No." May heard Drew sigh.

"Is it turquoise?"

"No."

"Aquamarine?"

"No."

"Yellow?"

"No."

"I don't know what it is! This is too hard! Can I have a hint?" May pouted.

"Sure, it's a color." Drew smirked. She groaned.

"Can I have another hint?" She begged.

"Sure it starts with a 'P.'" Drew shrugged.

"Pink?"

"You already guessed that."

"Oh, I got it! Pink?" May said ecstatically.

"Are you serious? No."

"Purple?"

"Yeah, your turn."

"Okay, what's **my **favorite color?" She said putting emphasis on 'my.'

"Red." Drew said simply.

"Yep, how'd you know?" May said puzzled.

"Let's just say I'm not as dense as a rock. I'm bored of this game. It's too easy."

"No it's not, but okay. How about 21 questions?" May suggested.

"Okay, I'm going first. It's a person." Drew shrugged.

"1. Is it a girl?" May asked.

"Yes."

"2. Is she pretty?" May questioned.

"Yeah, the prettiest." May's insides lurched with jealousy.

"Jealous?" Drew smirked as if reading her mind.

"Not at all. 3. Is she a Pokémon trainer?" May clenched her hands into fists.

"No."

"4. Is she a breeder?" May asked.

"No."

"5. Is she a coordinator?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, 6. Is she nice?"

"Yeah."

"7. Is it your sister?"

"No, and I don't have one."

"Ugh, Drew this is too hard!" May pouted.

"That or you're just as dense as the fog." Drew flicked his hair (again).

"AM NOT! Just you wait! I'm going to win this! 9. Is she real?"

"No, May, she's just my imaginary friend. Of course she's real." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, 10. Is she our age?" May asked.

"Yes."

"11. Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

"12. Is it Solidad?"

"No, and by the way she's not technically 'our' age." Drew rolled his eyes again.

"13. Hmm, do you love her?" May asked curiously.

"With all my heart." Drew said. May felt an instant jealousy.

"14. Does she love you back?" She croaked out.

"For sure, but I'm not sure in what way, but she's told me she loves me in her own way. She's one of the reasons why I love coordinating." Drew replied. She felt her heart breaking for some odd reason.

"15. Do you give her flowers?" May asked.

"All the time. She loves the smell, especially roses." Drew added.

"16. Is it Harley?"

"No, and I think he counts as a guy and since when do I give him roses?" Drew gave her a questioning look.

May giggled, "17. Is she good at coordinating?"

"Definitely, she always works her hardest for new combinations. She makes gorgeous appeals if I say so myself." Drew smiled a smile that would melt any girl's heart.

"18. Is she alive?" May asked.

"What kind of question is that? Yes." Drew sighed.

"19. Is it my Beautifly?" May asked, sadly.

"No."

"Hmm, 20. Does she make you smile?" She was almost out of questions now.

"All the time."

"Hmm, my last question. 21. Is it me?" May asked hopefully.

"No, but I'm glad to know you love me." Drew smirked. May flushed.

"Then who is it?" May said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I think I'm good." Drew smirked. May saw a silhouette of Cherrygrove City.

"Can you tell me when we're in Cherrygrove?" May pleaded.

"Hmm, maybe." May smiled in victory. "Or maybe not." Drew added. She frowned.

"Very funny, but I'm going to make you tell me." May replied.

"Uh huh. That's happening as soon as you beat me in a contest." Drew replied smugly.

"Ugh, you're so frustrating!" They entered the Pokémon Centre, still arguing.

"Well, see you tomorrow at the contest. You better not suck, but we both know that I'm going to win, anyway." Drew headed to his room he shared with Harley, but before he headed in he threw a rose into May's hands. How typical. May blushed. Also typical.

May looked at her rose, but saw a little piece of paper lodged into the delicate blood red petals. She took it out and one thing was written on it, _Roselia._

* * *

**Okay, so how'd I do? REVIEW!**

**~TheDisguisedFairy~**

**Formerly LoveFanGirl**


End file.
